greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 37
Synopsis for "Kingdom, Chapter Three" Tommy Merlyn has returned to Seattle as a master archer for hire. He has been hired, in this case, to capture Mia Dearden for an enigmatic man called The King who is powerful enough to prevent the Seattle P.D. from helping Green Arrow stop Merlyn. Fortunately, he has help from his allies Felicity Smoak and John Diggle. Thanks to Diggle's skillful driving, Oliver manages to catch up to Merlyn on top of a monorail train, where he learns that Tommy is nearly a match for him with a bow. When Tommy attempts to attack him at close range, though, he recognizes his opponent as his old friend, Oliver Queen, just as they pass under a tunnel. When Oliver recovers from the quick duck, Tommy is gone. Fortunately, he left Mia behind. Elsewhere, Katana confronts a priest and demands to know who he's working for, though he is resistant, he admits that he is working for a man called The King. She knocks him unconscious and vows that The King will join her husband Maseo within the Soultaker sword soon. Back in his hideout, Mia explains that philanthropist John King is her father, and he appears to want to see her dead. While she has been living on the street, he is the third richest man in the country. Mia explains that he leads a double life, and she saw him murder her mother after she discovered his secret. Unfortunately, Mia doesn't know what his secret is. She has, however, stolen a USB drive from him that she hopes will provide answers, though it is password protected. Felicity cracks it quickly, and discovers a list of nearly ten thousand names. Worriedly, Oliver calls Zehra at the Queen Foundation, begging for a meeting with John King. Unfortunately, he has forgotten that he last spoke to her when he ditched her at dinner twelve hours ago. Knowing it won't do him any good, he asks her a favor as his employee to set up a meeting. Zehra admits that she already has an invite for him to a fundraiser with King that night. Oliver begs for two more invitations, but warns that she won't be coming but he will make it up to her. Come nightfall, Oliver, John, and Felicity are dressed up and preparing to board John King's blimp. Upon his meeting with King, though, the man makes it quite clear that he knows Oliver is the Green Arrow. He explains that he has made it his business to know about his obstacles to power. Real power, he adds, is having the right thousand people in one's pocket. Surely this is what his list of subjects is for. King claims that in return for their loyalty, he offers a city free of crime. He has already succeeded in other cities, and after Seattle, he intends to expand to Central City or Gotham. Oliver warns that Seattle won't stand for it, but King responds that the command has already been given to make Seattle his. At Zehra's apartment, she has been forced to babysit Mia. Zehra admits that while she appreciates how her boyfriend helps people like Mia, she wishes he'd devote as much time to her. A knock comes at the door, and Mia excitedly jumps up, hoping it's pizza but the door is kicked down by King's men, and they taser her. Soon, many of the fundraiser attendees have pulled guns on Oliver and his guests, and King explains that his subjects are eager to kill for him. He takes the honor for himself, though, opening the glass panel behind Oliver and causing he, John, and Felicity to be sucked out into the air high above the city. Fortunately, they are caught just in time by Green Lantern, who Oliver called with the suspicion that they'd get thrown off the blimp. Appearing in "Kingdom, Chapter Three" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *John Diggle *Felicity Smoak *Mia Dearden *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Katana *Batman (Mentioned Only) *Lex Luthor (Mentioned Only) Villains *John King *Tommy Merlyn Other Characters *Zehra Darvish Locations *Seattle **'City Center Monorail' **Big Belly Burger (Mentioned Only) *Bludhaven (Mentioned Only) *Midway City (Mentioned Only) *Central City (Mentioned Only) *Gotham City (Mentioned Only) Items *'Green Arrow's Bow' *Green Lantern Power Ring *Soultaker Sword Vehicles *'John King's Blimp' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-37 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_37 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-37-kingdom-chapter-three/4000-471920/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)